Anytime
by turnerd
Summary: One-shot. Skye finds out Coulson was hiding her mother's death from her. Skyeward


**Hey guys! Gotta say this was a tough one 'cause I really wanted to write about this and didn't know how. But I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

"Hey, AC you dropped..." Skye stopped talking once she saw the name on the files she now held.  
"Skye, give me that" Coulson hushed back trying to reach her, but when he saw her face he realized it was too late "What's happening?" Ward asked looking at a pale Skye.  
"How long?" she asked directly to Coulson ignoring Ward's question "Skye, I.." he began trying to reach her arm, but she gave a step back "NO, COULSON" she yelled throwing the papers at him "HOW LONG?"  
"What hell are you doing?" Ward grabed her arms "No" Coulson said taking a deep breathe "just leave her, Ward. Four weeks" he said looking at her.  
"What?" she whispered, looking helpless "Four weeks? You've known my mom is dead for four weeks? Did you ever thought, you know? TELLING ME?  
She waited for an answer as Ward, Simmons and Fitz kept switching looks between her and Coulson, quietly. "Skye" May stepped in "I know how you must be feeling but this information is classified and we were expecting the right moment to tell you" "Right moment?" the hacker chuckled shaking her head "My mom is dead and you were waiting for the right moment to tell me? That is just unbelievable! No!" she said when saw Coulson trying to interrupt "I don't wanna know, right? it's _classified_, after all" Simmons tried to come closer, but she nodded and walked away; leaving the five of them quietly staring at each other.  
"I-I will go afer her" Simmons whispered to Fitz "No" Ward said looking directly at Coulson "I'll do it"

Grant Ward had no idea where Skye was, even though he'd spent tha last 20 minutes looking for her, so he was kinda worried.  
Shit, he was really worried. When Coulson told him she joined S.H.I.E.L.D to find her parents, he waited expecting she'd talk to him about it, but she didn't say a word or tried to explain herself. And the craziest thing was: Grant knew he'd act the same way. Also, the fact that he was being harsh on her after the incident with her boyfriend and she never complained or missed a training session impressed him, a lot. Since then, he started paying close attention at her noticing that her jokes and playful behavior were a way to mask her traumatic childhood, and also he'd realized that for his surprise, that Skye was a hell of a determined woman. But, this time, he didn't think she could handle with it by herself. So, he stopped for a moment and thought where he'd go if it was him or her situation. Suddenly, he knew:  
She was on the training room.

He stepped in the doorframe, looking at her. Skye wasn't crying but she was tamping the punching bag so hard he thought she'd break one of her hands.  
"Skye" he whispered coming closer to her "What do you want?" she answered in the same tone, still tamping the punching bag "Skye" he insisted "look at me"  
Skye didn't want to look at him right know 'cause seeing the pitty that'd be in those eyes would make her feel even worse, if that was ieveni possible. So, the hacker pretended she didn't hear anything and just kept punching one, two, three, four times...waiting, believing that somehow the pain in her hands could be discracful enought to make het forget about everything.

"Hey, hey" he came even closer, carefully "you re going to hurt yourself"  
"Leave me alone"  
"Skye, listen..."  
"Dont' you dare, are you listening? Don't you iDAREi being all soft with me"she yelled and finally looked at him, tearless and firmly "you re the last person I want pitty from."

He didnt say anything, just got even closer and held the punching bag, like nothing happened and they were just doing a normal practice. Then she punched it: twelve, fifty, hundred times for almost and hour until she lost count and her hands were hurting too much to keep going "Are you finished?" he asked and she turned her back, sighing.  
"Ward, I need to be alon..."

Suddenly, she was being _hugged_ by Grant Ward.

"I'm sorry" he whispered close to her ear, holding her close enough to feel her hearbeat and how tense she was.  
"it's not your falt" she answered trying to escape from his embrace, besides the fact he was basically twice her height.  
"You know what I mean"

She looked briefly into his eyes then leaned in his chest, sobbing. He hugged her even tight, feeling as helpless as he felt when Simmons was dying or when he watched his older brother beat his young one. So he just hugged her hoping that'd make her feel even a little bit better.  
It felt like a eternity of angst when he felt she was calming down

"Ah-h-m" she cleared her troat but her voice sounded wasted anyway "I-I think I should go and..." she stopped and looked deep into his eyes "Thank you"  
He looked back into those red eyes and cleaned a couples of tears that were still falling on her cheeks.  
"Just for you know, if you ever need help we'll be here" he was still stroking her cheek "I said once and I repeat it: we're not turning our backs on you, I won't turn my back on you"  
"That's kinda hard to believe right now "she whispered looking over his shoulder avoiding his eyes" He had no right to hide that from me"  
"I didn't know it! I swear to God Skye, I..."  
"I know you didn't"she looked into his eyes again "I do, but please, can I go? No quite personal, I just need to be away from your _people_ right know"  
"I understand, you have the right to be mad. Take your time, but whenever you re ready talk to me or to Simmons, ok? Just don't keep it to yourself"  
"I appreciate it" she got rid of his embrace and played with one of his hands, distracted "Especially that coming from you, robot" a minor smile appeared on her face and he couldn't help smiling too" Thank you"  
"Anytime" he whispered as their fingers lost contact and she walked away wiping the remaining tears


End file.
